


crom and gaius get married

by boygirlfriend



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, i skipped school today and finished this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boygirlfriend/pseuds/boygirlfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i cant wait to regret this fic in 5 months and cringe whenever its brought up</p>
            </blockquote>





	crom and gaius get married

Right after the war ended and the fell dragon Grima was defeated, returning everlasting peace to the region, Gaius decided to take Chrom on a bromantic dinner under the stars that night. 

The thief picked up his flip phone and called Chrom. 

Chrom feels his pgone vibrating in his pants. Pants is a general term so you decide where. He takes his phone from his pants and checks the caller ID. “Sugar Daddy,” it reads. 

They arrived at the resaurant at exactly 10:02 P.M. It is fancy. Frederick came along as a bodyguard for Chgrom. He is wearing cool shades. Chrom and Gaiuse have to help him up the stairs because he is too old.

They sit togetgher at the table. The waiter brings the menu. Chrom orders the cheeseburger with fries because hes just so fucking bland who goes to an expensive fancy restaurant adn orders the fuckeng cheeseburger. 

Gaius feels a pang of regret. “Why didn’t I just take him to fuckig Burger King it would be so much cheaper,” he thinks silently, “maybe even wendys they have flurries or is that mcdonalds I don’t even know anymore doesn’t dairy queen sell fast food too what the fuck.”

Gaius orders something good and fancy for himself. He has some sense. He also gets some sweet alcoholic beverage idk anything abt alcohgol theres sugar on the glass or smth my mom gets those

Frederikc gets soup. Fancy soup

Thye eat their dinner. Gaius gets 7 orders of desert. He eats them all. He wipes his mouth on his tux sleeve and stands up from the table. He has Something To Say.

Gaius walks over to chrom and kneels down on one knee. He grimaces. IT was his bad knee. 

He whips out a Screaming Berry RingPop and takes it out of the wrapper. He holds the RingPop in his hand and looks up to his lover and asks:

“Chrom, will you marry me?” 

Chrom gasps. “Yes! Yes Gaius! Yes,” he shouts in excitement. 

The Bluenet holds out his hand and the Ginger slowly slides the Screaming Berry RingPop onto Chrom’s slender finger. Chrom’s crisp blue orbs begin to glisten in the moonlight. Tears begin to roll down his soft cheeks. The Exalt is truly so happy to finally be united as one with his one tru love, forever.

Frederick also starts to cry. His OTP is finally canon. He opens up tumblr mobile to fangirl. Nothing loads. The app crashes.


End file.
